Memoirs of Little Death
by aibylaaattt
Summary: a life-changing mistake. since they've met stupidity and welcome it at their minds. who gets the blame? is it too late for Ron or too late for Draco?


i am really not that good like others. and i tried so hard to make this. i do hope you'll bare with me. im opened to criticism yet please dont be too harsh. i get discourage easily

* * *

She is clutching his arm as he apparated them both to his flat, as she thought. He apparated them both directly to his bedroom. It was dark. Only few candles in the corners, his bedroom was big but she can't clearly see the whole space. Even the man before her,

As they landed on the floor, she almost fell. Good thing, she still clutching his arm and at the same time she nearly fell, he acted fast like a lighting blot and catches her.

"Whoop. Almost!" she giggled. He painted a smirk at his face, cupped her face pulling it slowly. He also lowered his face to meet hers. He brushes her cheek using his nose, leaving breathes to her skin which make her shiver to the core. He positioned his lips almost reachable to hers, he always like to tease. He caresses her back, and then his hands were slowly snaking towards her butt. His lips makes her mouth felt dry, she closes her eyes and presses her lips to his. Soon she pressed it, he opened his mouth lightly, sucked lightly her upper lip leaving it wet. She does the same but in his lower lip. Right then, they are like in prefect harmony. She opened her mouth widely give him more access with her mouth. His tongue played with hers as he pull off his coat first, leaving it on the floor. His hands roamed around her belly, they were still kissing, and he unbuttoning her coat and she let it slipped behind her. He was gentle, every touch, his kisses… it was gentle. She liked it a lot.

She doesn't know the man nor does she? Merlin, for the brains she got in her head she still managed to try to think when she in the middle of a combat. Ha-ha. She felt light-headed. Who was he? How did she meet him? Will this cause her good?

_"Yes Merlin, this is good."_ She thought. She was about to analyze things but too late, she was overruled with what she was feeling. He managed to unbutton the three upper buttons in her blouse without an effort at all. Merlin, this man seems to know well with her or with ladies. Ha-ha! If she was the know-it-all, well he beats her to this kind of thing. He's the "know-it-all" with these things. He was massaging her left breast with his right hand; the other hand was at her back, sort of supporting her and then she started to feel a little arouse. That distracted her thoughts, not her at all. He left her lips and trailed down to her neck. He kissed it, licked and sucked it lightly while still massaging her breast, now the right one in this time with his left hand and the other hand was finishing unbuttoning the rest. Her blouse slipped off to the ground. He saw her green bra with nice peek-view of her cleavage.

_"Oh woman, I knew she like sslithegreen."_ he thought smiling continue what he was doing. He was kissing her neck, sucked her collarbone and then trailed back to her lips. She was kissing him gently then sucking his lips hard. He like it, so he reciprocates it too. His hands went to her back and unclasped her bra. Freeing the poor prisoners, they're such pretty babies to men. Yes, most men love breast. Her breast was all adjective that is related as beautiful, that's how he describes it and he really wanted to taste it. Soon, he gets rid off her bra. From her lips, he parted again trail back down, slowly heading to its destination. He bent down, tasted her right breast at the tip, as he licked it, her nipples gets hard. She was more getting more aroused every thing he was doing; her hands were frozen dead in his waist, enjoying the treatment she's receiving.

Doesn't she know how to reciprocate? She does. She felt kinda nervous; she knows where this heading and she felt so good with this. How can she stop it? Guilty pleasure is kicking. She doesn't know who he was. She was with a stranger whom she was about to make love. Whatever will be, she will risk it. Just for once.

_"Oh Merlin, just this once."_ She thought again. Being so busy with her feelings and thinking, she didn't notice that he ushered him to his bed, she didn't know she have walked backwards about four or five steps until she stumble his bed. She didn't fall though, or nearly one. No. he was leading her and she just merely follows the lead. He kissed her intently, she does the same. He was standing so close to her that she felt his harden. Now, how can she stop that? Ha-ha! Besides why would she want to stop anyway, he's doing so well so far. While kissing, she started to unbutton his polo, she don't remember what color it was.

_"But what the hell? He smelled nice."_ She thought as he laid her down to his bed. At last, it felt like eternity for them standing up and he makes her legs and feet felt numb with his blissful touches and sweet kisses. She has kicked her high-heels off already. She was laying there in his bed, her bare breast were shown. He went on top of her, kissing her in the lips while she tried to finish unbutton his polo. His hands cupped her breast, squeezed it lightly and then he bent lower sucked her left nipple. He bites it for it was hard, he wanted to bite it but it was painless, it was just a slight bite, teasing her by licking, sucking each breast. She moaned, wanting for more. Not little did she know, her soft moans making him arouse even more. His hands snaked down to her thigh. She was wearing a skirt. He unzipped it; stand up and pulled it off her. Well, she was unsuccessful unbuttoning his polo. He spoiled her treat. He takes it off, his shirt and pants, leaving only the boxer and she was in her knickers. He lay back with her again in the right side of her, kissing her and she was sucking his lips. His right hand rested on her breast, he trailed it off down to her navel. Down to her knickers. Brush it a few times, she moaned a few times. She was wet. She felt so damn good, fully aroused. That's it. He slipped a finger or two inside, rubbing her clit. He did enjoy what he was doing better yet, his arousal grown more as her hand went inside his boxer and started to stroke his glory. It grows harder than ever. His boxer slipped off.

She rolled with him as they were kissing. It was so intense. Hot. Lustfully hot. Giving each other pleasure, satisfaction. She was on top of him now, still kissing his lips. She brought her leg up to the other side of him, kneeling slightly on top of him. Her core was out of his reach, so he massaged her breasts again. Her kisses trailed down to his neck. _He smelled so damn good._ She trailed her kisses to his left earlobe, when she reaches it. She moaned, licked it. She saw him swallowing his lower lip. She bent down kissed his nipple, he shrugged. She sucked it lightly, then the other. Her hands were still stroking his glory, it was big and it was still hard. She sits on his slightly open legs, still stroking him. He sat up too, kissing her, pulling her close to him and his hand snaked towards her back, down to her butt. He pinched her bum. That surprised her but still they were longingly kissing, like they have no intention it set it apart.

He laughed at his thoughts he reached at her side, her knickers were like the bikini type, the type of knickers that are string-tied on each side. He doesn't know what it is called. So easy to take them off and he chuckled. Untying both sides, pulling her knickers away from her. He put it aside. She puts her hand on his shoulder as he cupped her bum. She assisted his glory to be inside her, slowly…until she has ridden him. She rocked up and down slowly and they were moaning in unison. She licked his earlobe again, moaned silently near his ears with intent emotions. That just make him, as she rocked up in down, he motion himself altered to her ways, he rocked down and up as she rocked up and down. Do the some maths you know. Ha-ha! He bent down a little, and sucked her breast. And she was clutching his shoulders leaving some bruises; she was close to her orgasm.

"Wait up for me hmmkay? Almost." He said to her and she nodded. It has to wait a little. He rolled her down; she was now lying at her back. She was on top of him. Her legs were wide open for him, he kissing her while rocking inside her. Her legs hugged his waist, ushering him to go deeper. She moaned. He did too. They're both sweating already. She let legs let go of his waist, still open wide, he still rocking her to the core, but now, at faster pace. Until then, it didn't take no longer.

"Ooohhh Merlin," she cried out.

"Hermoiiiiinee" he moaned.

They're both at there climax. After then, he rolled off besides her, both exhausted yet both satisfied. So satisfied. It was mind-blowing sex for the both of them. He kissed her lips again and smirked at her. She smiled, too tired to response and too think to think. She drifts to sleep. He pull the blanket, covered them both and then he pulled himself closer to her. He hugged her, smiled and then closes his eyes.

As her eyes flickered opened, seeing sunlight, she winked twice. Her head felt so heavy, she felt tired. She doesn't want to think for a minute yet, she wanted to go back to sleep and skip her work for today. _JUST THIS ONCE._ That hit her, she frozen. It was coming back to her, something happened last night. She doesn't know who he was. His arm was still on her belly, he was sleeping peacefully beside her. Maybe he was dreaming of her. If she made sex last night, she was surely nude by the time, she was having hard time analyzing just because of her _darn_ headache. Who is he? That was raging in her mind. She turned to face him, she shake her head in horror.

"DRACO MALFOY." the words utter in her mouth, she felt mixed emotions. Exhausted, horror, shame, disgust, good? _"Oh my Merlin…"_ she thought.

He opened his eyes seeing her indescribable-make-up face. He knew she'd freak out. He chuckled.

"Really funny aye, Malfoy?" she said while shooing his hands away from her, she was angry for some reasons, to herself.

"I never thought mud—muggle-borns are also fucking great in bed. If I know back then, I should have tried others too." He chuckled again, now that makes her angrier. Wrapping the blanket in her body, she doesn't know what to do. But Merlin knows who she wanted to die that instant or fade away like a bubble. SHE WANTS TO GET AWAY IN THAT BLOODY BEDROOM, AWAY FROM THAT BLOODY BLOKE MALFOY. She was really close to tears with his statement. But she thought she shouldn't cry, she have to hold it back.

"How did we get together, Malfoy?" she said not looking at him, actually he was at her back, she doesn't want to look at him, he was lying at his own bed, nude. That's not normal for her. It was to him. Ha-ha!

"Bloody Granger, you we're so gnarly. I wasn't expecting to see you there at the bar. You were half-pissed when I saw you. You called me out, asked me to join you. All night you're bubbling incoherently about Merlin, Quidditch, Girls, Party, and Weaselhe…" he stop with this words, he knew she would remember it then. he did felt sympathy towards her after last night. she got herself pissed since the Ron broke her heart. Poor Hermoine...something came to his mind then.

That registered right away on her mind. "Oh my… Ron." She said sadly, and then she freaked out. Panicking, picked her knickers, her clothes, and her coat. Hurriedly apparated out of Malfoy's flat, with a blanket wrapped around her.

Draco, who was dumbstruck when she panicked and then moments later she disappeared. He won't care for now, he thought. He'll just let her be.

As her eyes flickered opened, seeing sunlight, she winked twice. Her head felt so heavy, she felt tired. She doesn't want to think for a minute yet, she wanted to go back to sleep and skip her work for today. _JUST THIS ONCE._ That hit her, she frozen. It was coming back to her, something happened last night. She doesn't know who he was. His arm was still on her belly, he was sleeping peacefully beside her. Maybe he was dreaming of her. If she made sex last night, she was surely nude by the time, she was having hard time analyzing just because of her _darn_ headache. Who is he? That was raging in her mind. She turned to face him, she shake her head in horror.

"DRACO MALFOY!" the words utter in her mouth, she felt mixed emotions. Exhausted, horror, shame, disgust, good? _"Oh my Merlin…"_ she thought.

He opened his eyes seeing her indescribable-make-up face. He knew she'd freak out. He chuckled.

"Really funny aye, Malfoy?" shooing his hands away from her, she was angry for some reasons, to herself.

"I never thought mud—muggle-borns are also fucking great in bed. If I know back then, I should have tried others too." He chuckled again, now that makes her angrier. Wrapping the blanket in her body, she doesn't know what to do. But Merlin knows who she wanted to die that instant or fade away like a bubble. SHE WANTS TO GET AWAY IN THAT BLOODY BEDROOM, AWAY FROM THAT BLOODY BLOKE MALFOY. She was really close to tears with his statement. But she thought she shouldn't cry, she have to hold it back.

"How did we get together, Malfoy?" she said not looking at him, actually he was at her back, she doesn't want to look at him, he was lying at his own bed, nude. That's not normal for her. It was to him. Ha-ha!

"Bloody Granger, you we're so gnarly. I wasn't expecting to see you there at the bar. You were half-pissed when I saw you. You called me out, asked me to join you. All night you're bubbling incoherently about Merlin, Quidditch, Girls, Party, and Weasley…" he answered her. He was lazily to response at first but he felt something bad. Did he pity her? Oh c'mon. Draco Malfoy has pity on Hermoine Granger. Not likely.

That registered right away on her mind. "Oh my… Ron." She said sadly, and then she freaked out. Panicking, picked her knickers, her clothes, and her coat. Hurriedly apparated out of Malfoy's flat, with a blanket wrapped around her.

Draco, who was dumbstruck when she panicked and then moments later she disappeared. He won't care for now, he thought. He'll just let her be.. for now.


End file.
